


No angel

by Wave_angel



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Death, Fluff in the first part, Serious, Violence, Why Did I Write This?, music references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wave_angel/pseuds/Wave_angel
Summary: Every year Click meets up with one of his fans, how will they spend their time?
Kudos: 2





	No angel

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know why i wrote this but i hope you like it. i reference an album called Upright, Love and the fic was mainly inspired by the third song.

I shouldn’t have accepted his invite. 

At the time it seemed like a great idea, a dream come true: meeting my favorite youtuber, the Click. The first few days felt like a dream come true. He showed me around town, played some guitar for me and we went out for dinner. The third day is where it all went wrong. 

I woke up to a sun breaking through the clouds. After stretching I stood up and got ready for the day: Packed my bags and went to the lobby of the hotel where Click would be waiting for me. He said we were going to a cabin near a lake. Since I never went ice skating before I was hoping he could teach me. 

A few minutes of waiting he arrived and we drove off. Click, or Mark as he prefers, lets out a heavy sign. “Now, there isn’t going to be any cell phone reception so I want you to be careful. If there would be an accident it might take an hour before any help arrives.” 

“Okay, I’ll be careful. I promise.” I said while moving my legs to the beat of the music. It was an album I’ve never heard before it I liked it. Apparently Mark liked it so much he had bought a cd of it. “What’s the name of this album?” I asked him. “Upright, Love from Blue Kid.” He responded, “it has some of my favorite songs.” 

After what felt like a 1.5 hour drive we arrived at the cabin and started unloading the car. After everything was inside we headed outside onto the lake. Or at least Mark did, all I did was throw snowballs at him from the shore. I didn’t want to risk to fall over and twist something. 

Naturally, I got bored of throwing snowballs at someone you can’t hit because they keep out of your throwing range, so I went to build a snowman. I was halfway the second body part when Mark joined in to hinder me. Eventually that escalated into a snowball fight and by the end we were both freezing cold. 

While Mark tried to start a fire I made us coffee, because it was the only godforsaken thing you could drink warm in the cabin, unless you’re a fan of warm alcoholic drinks that isn’t mulled wine. I sat down next to Mark and gave him a cup of coffee. “Thank you.” he said. We stayed up late that evening watching a bad comedy. I fell asleep near the end, the rush of the coffee must’ve ended.

The next morning I woke up tied to a surgery table in what seemed like a basement. The walls were full of tools and there was a drain in the middle of the room. On the shelves mounted to the walls there were things in jars, but I couldn’t make out what they were. 

An eternity later Mark entered. “Mark!” I shouted hopefully. “Free me from this chair, some psycho tied me to it. We have to run while we still can!” 

“You still haven’t figured it out, have you?” he asked me. I gave him a confused look. “I’m the one who tied you to the table.” The look of shock and horror on my face made him smile devilishly. 

“Sick bastard that you are! Why would you even do this?” 

“You see, ever since OT rejected me, I’ve been feeling of. So each year I have a meeting with a fan, preferably a lonely one. It’s not like they will be missed. I let their dreams come true, in the hope they develop romantic feelings for me. Most of the time it works too. And if they don’t, the same fate awaits. They aren’t as good as the ones in love with me, but it still does the trick for another year.”

Tears of fright filled my eyes. 

“No, now don't you cry”

I couldn’t stop crying. 

“That’s enough from you!” he said as he duct-taped my mouth. 

“First I’m going to give you a sedative. Now, let me take a look at your hands. I think I’ll start cutting there, but I won’t make that incision ‘til you’re nice and numb. But I’m not going to hurt you just yet.”

We remained in silence for a bit. It’s not like I had a choice. 

Mark looked at his watch and took a knife.

I felt some pressure on my skin but nothing more. 

“Red is such a lovely color on you! I would’ve never expected it to look that well on you.” He said in amazement.

“I guess this is the point where he starts hurting me.” was the only thing I could think as I saw the knife leave my finger while my blood was welling up from the cut.

“But you won’t be needing all this blood, not when you got no knees, or shins, or pinkie fingers, or arteries! So hold still while I remove them.” 

I tried to get my hand away from him while he wasn’t looking, but they were tied down tightly. 

“No, and don't fight back, I think you'll find you're missing the point with that.”

I started panicking and tried to hyperventilate but the duct tape was in the way, making me panic even more. 

“I know the sensation your probably dreading, but cutting you up will be so refreshing for me!”

I started to frantically move my limbs in an attempt to get free by now. I could feel myself pass out any minute now. 

“It’s strange, I’ve got no more angel to keep me in line, yet I almost feel guilty about you." 

"Almost…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, i know my username accidentally kind of matches my title.


End file.
